During operation of a gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor section then mixed with fuel and burned in a combustion section to generate hot combustion gases. In a can annular gas turbine engine, the combustion section comprises an annular array of combustor apparatuses, sometimes referred to as “cans”, which each supply hot combustion gases to a turbine section of the engine where the hot combustion gases are expanded to extract energy from the combustion gases to provide output power used to produce electricity.